Committed
by devoted2clois
Summary: Booth and Brennan investigate the murder of a recently married couple...and as a part of their investigation pose as the bait...what will come of it? B&B. Rating change later
1. Vegas Baby!

**Hehehehe I found my USB!!! Wooo! *Happy Dance*. Ok guys so this is based loosely on the Smallville episode committed (season 8 episode 5). The first chapter is a little bit slow but it does get better…I hope :D**

**Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Mason for catching me on the bus…thankyou and I know…awkward!!!**

_Kathy well and truly hated how Andy made her feel. How his smile made her feel like she was melting, how his mere presence churned her insides. She had tried to deny the feelings that were brewing inside of her, but now they were putting up a fight. Maybe she would just have to admit it, admit that she had fallen deeply in love with her partner.-_

Brennan sighed. Why was she writing another book? She was definitely not going to publish another one, so why was she spending so much time writing? It wasn't like she had nothing to do. All week Brennan had been helping Booth solve one case after the other. To top it all off she was identifying the remains of over 200 unknown WW1 soldiers. She had not been home all week. Her back and neck ached from sleeping on the couch in her office all week. Brennan needed a break from work. But she couldn't. Not with so much going on. And besides she was having a break, she was writing. Brennan could write everything down, her fears, her desires. She was almost living in another world. _No way is Sweets ever going to hear me say that_. A loud knock on the door brought Brennan out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she called without even looking up from her computer to see who it was.

"Hey Bones we got a-" Booth started saying as he walked in the door "are you writing another book?" Booth took in the scene around him. There were notes and scrunched up pieces of paper scattered all over the office. The blanket on the couch was thrown back, and obvious sign Brennan had been sleeping on it recently. Booth looked over at Brennan who was glued to her computer at her desk. The glare she was giving the computer was enough to scare a mass murderer. It was the 'I'm-totally-focused-on-what-I-am-doing-and-if-you-so-much-as-breath-within-10-feet-of-me-I-will-kill-you' look. "Are you writing another book?" Booth asked again. Brennan looked up from her computer and at Booth. She looked extremely tired, under her eyes were purple, her bags had bags and her eyes looked like they were struggling to stay open.

"I'm not writing another book. I am purely writing for recreational purposes." Brennan explained quickly and calmly. "Do we have a case or did you come here for some other reason?" Booth clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Pack your body bag Bones" Booth chuckled. "We're going to Vegas baby" Booth said with an Elvis accent. Brennan raised her eyebrows questionably.

"I don't get it."

"It's Elvis Bones. You know the guy who- you know what, don't worry about it."

"I wasn't worrying. I just don't understand why you said it like that."

"Just go home and pack your bags. Enough for about 4 nights. Maybe more. I'll meet you at your place in-" Booth looked at his son's Transformers watch on his wrist which read 9.45pm "one hour." With that Booth left her office. Brennan picked up a pen and scrawled down on her to-do list 'Google Elvis.' She then quickly gathered up her bag and jacket, walked out of her office and headed to her apartment.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out :D**


	2. Chivarly

**Hehe who cares if we're in school...right?? Anyways here is the next instalment of Committed. **

Booth walked up to Brennan's apartment door. He raised his fist to knock, but brought it back down by his side. He checked his watch: 10.43pm – Bones still had 2 minutes. Booth leaned casually against the wall and hummed softly to himself. He jumped when Brennan suddenly opened the door, making him stumble and almost fall onto Brennan. He desperately tried to recover himself and hide the fact that she had scared him...which came to no avail. A small smile spread across Brennan's lips. Booth cleared his throat and pointed to the suitcase at Brennan's side.

"Um, have you got everything?" Booth asked.

"If by everything you mean everything I need to take with me, then yes I have everything." Brennan answered still standing in the doorway.

"Well we have to head off so I'll just grab your bag and take it down to the car while you lock up." Booth walked into the doorway and picked up Brennan's bag, receiving a dirty look from her. "What?"

"Why are you taking my bag?" Brennan asked as if there weren't an obvious answer.

"Because Bones I'm trying to be a gentleman"

"I already know your a gentleman Booth. And personally I don't see how carrying my bag bag makes you a gentleman."

"It's a thing called chivalry. You know like holding a door open for a girl, taking her jacket, carrying her bags." Booth gestured towards the suitcase "walking on the road side of the footpath, that type of stuff."

"Why would you walk on the roadside of the footpath?" Booth gave Brennan his 'come-on-Bones-think-non-scientific' look. "Ohhh" she suddenly realised "so if a car-"

"Veers off the road, I will be the first to be hit, therefore, theoretically, taking most of the impact. Giving you a better chance of walking away unhurt." Booth cut in. Brennan's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know you don't have to do that Booth. I would gladly die for you." Brennan said genuinely.

"Yes I do have to do that because that's what Pops told me to do 'Always look after your girl...she is the only thing you got in the end'" Booth quoted.

"That's really sweet Booth. Nobody besides you has ever done a thing like that for me." Brennan told him honestly.

"That's because chivalry is practically dead. Now Bones, I am going to be a gentleman and take your bag. You are going to appreciate it, even if you just pretend to." Booth told Brennan. She smiled at how quickly he had changed.

"Ok"

"What?"

"I said 'Ok'" Brennan repeated.

"I just won an argument!" Booth yelled.

"Sssh Booth, most people are asleep at this time." Brennan whispered "besides we weren't arguing, we were discussing."

"Fine, I won the discussion"

"Don't we need to get going?" Brennan said trying to distract Booth.

"Now your avoiding the subject because you know I won" Booth said triumphantly.

"No, I'm saying it because if we keep this discussion going, we won't make it to Vegas before dawn" Brennan explained.

"Oh crap!" Booth looked at his watch and realised how late it was. He bent down and grabbed Brennan's bag. "You lock up, I'll meet you down at the car" he said as he basically ran to the door.

Brennan shook her head. "Men"

**Emma told me to put this up last night but I couldn't coz I had homework so here it is now :D....grrr Emma. And woo hoo!! Deja Dead!! Please leave a review on your way out :D**


	3. Road Trip!

**Pshk well that was embarrassing…I can't believe I uploaded the wrong chapter :D I was going to update yesterday because I felt bad, but I was at my grandmas and we went to the centre at her retirement village with dad to take some stuff there then we went outside and it was hailing so we were like 'ok we'll wait here a few minutes for it to pass over' 2 minutes later the marble sized hail stones were more like golf and cricket balls, so we went inside and were stuck in there for 15 minutes, then when it started to rain we went back and grandma's skylight was broken and glass was everywhere, then dad got a call from mum and said that almost every window in our house was shattered and the back window of her care is shattered and there was extensive hail damage on every care we have (2 at home dads at grandmas) so dad and my sister left and my younger brother and I cleaned up the mess at grandmas and covered the floor with buckets, then grandma got her got to drive it into the garage and the rear lights were smashed. Then dad came back to grandmas to pick us up and he went up on the roof to see if grandma had any broken tiles and every skylight at the retirement village was broken. We went home and helped clean up the mess…it is now 6pm. Dad and I went back to grandmas to cover her skylight with tarp…we were armed with tarps and duct tape. When dad got up there he noticed that every other house except the people down my grandma's court had their skylights covered by the village, so dad went climbing along the roofs and covered them while I knocked on doors and helped people clean up inside. We hear that at 8pm there is a massive storm front coming through…it is now 7.30pm so we're rushing around. Thank god it doesn't come, we leave at almost 10pm and go get dinner. Today we are ready for the next storm. Well that was exciting :D I just also want to say…ROWVILLE WAS THE WORST HIT!! They said it on the news!! Wooo! We were the worst hit! Ok on with the story now…**

Booth turned down one street after the other. The radio was on in his car on his favourite station. He looked to his right and smiled. Brennan was asleep with her book opened on her chest. Without taking his eyes off the road he reached out and took the book away, he noted the page and closed it. Brennan grunted and turned as far onto her side as she could. Booth resisted the temptation to smooth her hair out of her face. They were only a few minutes away from the hotel Booth had selected, and he really had to talk to Brennan.

"Hey Bones" He said gently shaking her "wakey wakey Bones." Brennan stubbornly grunted, but opened her eyes.

"What?" She mumbled. Booth smiled, she looked absolutely adorable.

"We're almost at the hotel." Booth informed her, looking between the road and his partner "we need to organise sleeping arrangements."

"What do you mean? I'm sleeping in my room, your sleeping in yours. No arrangements needed."

"Yeah that's the thing Bones. There was only one room available" Brennan's eyes widened in shock "so I'll sleep on the couch and you'll take the bed."

"No, it's ok. We are responsible adults, so we can easily share a bed without anything happening." Brennan said. "With your back you shouldn't sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed, it's irrational."

"I suppose" Booth agreed.

"Besides it's not like we want anything to happen" Brennan commented quizzically.

"Yeah I know…we have a line."

"Which is firmly in place." Brennan added.

"And doesn't want to be crossed." Booth finished.

"But Booth…the line doesn't have feelings so how do you know if it wants to be crossed or not." Brennan said. Booth shook his head.

"Your right Bones…it doesn't"

Booth and Brennan sat in silence for almost 10 minutes before Brennan broke the silence.

"Although I believe you would be quite satisfying." Booth slammed his foot on the brake, thankfully there was nobody behind them.

"Geez Bones! Don't say stuff like that!" Booth yelled.

"I was just saying, you are very well toned so I imagine you would be extremely good in the bedroom, and if memory serves your-"

"Just stop there Bones, don't go there." Booth cut in. He flexed his fingers on the steering wheel and slowly started moving again. He clenched his jaw and avoided looking at Brennan.

"Now I've made you uncomfortable." Brennan whispered barely audible.

"Nah, it's alright Bones…just don't surprise me like that again." Booth turned to Brennan and smiled at her reassuringly. She sighed, turned away and looked out the window.

"Can I drive?" Brennan asked suddenly.

"What! Why, I'm driving"

"I know your driving, but I would like to drive."

"No" Booth said stubbornly. He turned and look at Brennan…bad mistake. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Brennan asked innocently.

"Don't give me your puppy dog eyes."

"I don't know what your talking about Booth." Brennan pouted "please?" Booth looked away from his partner, flicked on the indicator and pulled over.

"Fine!" Booth threw his hands up in defeat. "Just don't get used to it." Booth and Brennan climbed out of the car and switched sides. They got to their sides at the same time and buckled their belts simultaneously. They looked at each other and broke out in laughter. "We could never do that again."

"I know!" Brennan agreed. She took the car out of park and revved the engine "you ready Booth?"

"Yes…just be careful" Booth winced. Brennan put her foot down and went flying down the road. Booth closed his eyes. "Oh no!" Brennan laughed evilly.

"Oh yes!"

**Hoped you enjoyed it…I'll be posting the next chapter soon hopefully. And also I was bored so I set up a ning page for Clois and BB fans…feel free to join :D Link provided just take out the spaces- http:// clois-bb4eva. ning. com/ **

**Please leave a review on your way out:D**


	4. Pinky Swear

**This took longer than I thought because I totally changed the direction of this chapter…sorry for the wait. I don't own any of the songs used. This is for Emma because she couldn't get to sleep :D**

Booth hummed softly to the radio, tapping his hands on the door. At the red light Brennan took her eyes off the road and turned to Booth.

"Can I put in a CD?" She asked.

"Why? Do you have a problem with my favourite radio station?" Booth joked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Brennan replied. "There's a mix CD in my handbag, I would appreciate it if you could grab it for me and put in the CD." Booth shrugged his shoulders and twisted around, grabbed Brennan's bag and put it on his lap. He opened the zip and rifled through the contents: some lipstick, a photo of her parents, her purse, a strip of photo-booth photos and finally the mix CD. He put it in the CD player and pressed play.

"It better not be some tribal shit" Booth mumbled under his breath "or I'll change it back onto my station." The unmistakable tune of Mamma Mia blared out of the speakers "next" Booth grumbled- Dancing Queen "next" – Super Trouper "next" – Waterloo "definitely next!" – Ring Ring. "I actually don't mind this song. You really like ABBA don't you?" Brennan smiled.

"Yeah I love them. I met Frida and Bjorn a few months ago. Apparently they love my books." Brennan smiled proudly. She sang along, unaware that Booth was watching her in awe. The song finished and the next started "don't change this one." Booth didn't recognise the tune.

"What song is this?" He asked.

"You'll know it in a minute." Brennan replied simply. The song was at least a minute into the song and he still didn't know what it was. Finally at a minute thirty six he knew it.

"I wanna know what love is" Booth sang "I want you to show me."

"I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me." Brennan smiled at Booth. "We could do duets…we're pretty good"

"Yeah…I know" Booth smiled smugly. He reached out and pressed next.

"Hey I told you not to change it" Brennan whined.

"Well it was already past the chorus…which is the only good part of the song"

"Why, because you only know the words to the chorus?"

"Yeah pretty much." Booth nodded his head in agreement. He cringed when he heard the familiar guitar at the start of the 'Friends' theme song. Man he hated that show…didn't mind the song…but the show! "Why do you have this song?"

"Because I like it" Brennan said slowly.

_I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause your there for me to_

Booth reached out again and pressed next. Bon Jovi…I'll be there for you.

"Geez Bones…do you like the name of the song or something?"

"No…I just like Bon Jovi" Brennan tapped her hands on the steering wheel "I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you, when you breathe I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you."

"I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you, words can't say what a love can do, I'll be there for you." Booth belted out. "Next!" Booth pressed the button. "Ahh it's Angela's dad!" he quickly pressed next again.

_Beauty queen of only 18_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else._

"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door." Booth sang slightly out of tune "I've had you so many times but somehow I want more!"

"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain" Brennan sang quietly.

"Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while and she will be loved and she will be loved" Booth sang throwing his arms out. Brennan pulled up into a car park.

"We're there" She announced, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Damn…I was having fun." They both jumped out of the car and went to the back to take out there bags. Booth just closed the boot when his phone began vibrating and his ringtone echoed in the quiet environment. He whipped it out of his pocket, not checking the ID, and answered it.

"Booth."

"Hi dad! Are you and Dr. Bones in Vegas yet?" Parker asked straight out.

"Hey bud! Yeah we're in Vegas…what are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" Booth asked his son.

"I had to check in on you. Is Dr. Bones there I need to speak to her urgently."

"Yeah she's here, I'll grab her for you…but don't be too long, you need to go to bed." Booth handed the phone over to his partner. "Hey Bones, Parker wants to talk to you"

She took the phone out of his hand faster than he could blink.

"Brennan."

"Hi Dr. Bones" Parker greeted her happily.

"Hi Parker how are you?"

"I'm good thankyou. Could you pretty please do something for me?" He asked sweetly.

"It depends what it is." Brennan replied. Parker lowered his voice so Brennan had to strain to hear him.

"Could you please look after my dad…make sure he doesn't get hurt?"

"I can do that Parker."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Uh…yeah, pinky swear." Brennan repeated, confused .

"Parker what are you doing with my phone?" Brennan heard Rebecca's voice on the background.

"Have to go! Love you Dr. Bone, tell dad I love him" Brennan was about to say something when she heard a long beep. She handed the phone back to Booth.

"Parker had to go…Rebecca was coming…but he said he loved you" Brennan told Booth.

"Oh ok. Let's go check in then get some shut eye." Booth picked up his and Brennan's bags before she could protest and walked towards the entrance.

"Hey Booth!" Brennan called out as she jogged to catch up to him "what's a pinky swear?"

**Please leave a review on your way out…btw I'm open to suggestions :D**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Sorry this took a while…I decided to re-write this chapter, I've also been having killer migranes lately so yeah. OMG I saw the preview for the 100****th**** episode…OMG *hyperventilating* I'm so excited!!! Ok enough of that…**

Booth dragged his bag through their hotel room door.

"This is nice" he commented. Brennan followed him inside and walked into the kitchenette to the left.

"The fridge is stocked" Brennan inspected the use by dates on the juice and milk. Booth walked into the small living area.

"I love these people!" Booth jumped over the back of the couch and reached for the TV remote. "Every single sports channel you can think of." He flicked through the channels, finally stopping on a baseball game. Brennan sat down next to Booth, a cup of tea in her hands.

"We should probably go to bed." Brennan sipped her tea slowly.

"Yeah…just the thing I was dreading"

~*~

Booth and Brennan stood clad in their pyjamas at the end of the bed. Booth had his arms crossed in front of his chest, Brennan her hands on her hips.

"It's a bit…small" Booth whined.

"It's a double Booth." Brennan looked over at him.

"Exactly my point." Booth walked to the bedroom door. "You sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch."

"But you'll hurt you're back."

"I'll be fine. Night Bones" Booth walked out of the room. Brennan lay down on the bed and wrapped the doona around her.

"Night Booth." Brennan closed her eyes and drifted off too sleep, too tired to notice that she had forgotten something.

~*~

Booth tossed and turned on the couch, sweat trickling down his face.

"Get off her" Booth mumbled in his sleep, "Get off her!" he shouted more desperately. Brennan opened her eyes slowly.

"Booth?" Brennan grumbled.

"Bones! Bones! Where are you?!" Brennan sat upright and jumped out of bed. She ran out of the bedroom and to the couch.

"Booth, Booth, I'm right here." Brennan reasoned with Booth's sleeping form. Booth sat upright and ran his hands all over Brennan.

"Thank God you're ok" Booth pulled Brennan into his arms. He breathed deeply and lay back down onto the couch, still holding onto Brennan.

"What was your dream about?" She asked.

"There was, well you were tied up on a pole" Booth began explaining "and then there were these…"

"These what Booth?"

"These" Booth whispered quietly "clowns. And they had these squirtey guns and they were squirting you with water and you were screaming because it was freezing cold then they all crowded around you and then you were gone."

"So you had a nightmare about clowns."

"Yeah pretty much." Booth nodded slowly.

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…just nice to know you weren't attacked by clowns." Booth laughed. "Go back to bed Bones…we got a big day ahead of us." Brennan left Booth and climbed back into bed.

~*~

That night she dreamt of Booth being attacked by snakes…and she could do nothing to stop it. When she opened her eyes, she was staring directly into Booth's concerned brown eyes.

"You ok?" Booth asked.

"What are you doing in here?" Brennan demanded.

"You were yelling and you wouldn't wake up so I just held you and you calmed down." Booth explained.

"If I wasn't so tired…I'd kick you." Brennan said, already drifting off back to sleep.

"I know you would." Booth unwrapped his arms and scooted to the far end of the bed and fell asleep.

~*~

_***Brennan's Dream***_

Brennan walked through the lab and into her office. She reached for the light switch and flicked it on. The light came on then blew out. Brennan swore to herself and searched for a light bulb. She bent over to open a drawer, and felt a pair of hands on her hips. She tried to turn around but her captor held her fast and pushed her up against the wall. He spun her around and pressed his body flush against hers. Brennan looked into his eyes and even in the dark recognized them immediately.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan practically whispered.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Booth answered huskily before he captured her lips fiercely.

_***Booth's Dream***_

Booth sat on his office chair, his back to the door. He was drifting off to sleep when someone spun his chair around.

"What the hell Bones!" Booth yelled at his furious partner.

"Don't you 'what the hell me'!" Brennan spat. "I hate you, you know that!"

"What did I do?"

"You made me love you, you son of a bitch!" Brennan jumped onto Booth's lap and kissed him like it was going out of fashion and she was the new trend setter.

_***Real Life***_

Booth and Brennan both sat up abruptly in their bed. Slowly they turned and looked at each other.

"I'm just going to have a shower" Booth said _a cold one _"I won't be long so we can get to the scene pretty early."

"That sounds satisfactory." _Heck…is it me or is it hot in here??_

**Thanks for reading…please leave a review on you're way out :D** **I was going to say something else but now I forgot…hmmm oh well. Jess. xoxoxo**


	6. Rot In Hell

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long :D OMG I had a near death experience the other day, ok so this is what happened, we turned up at debating (in the teachers car) and my door wouldn't open!! I almost got murdered by my teacher because she thought I broke her door! I didn't, it was on child lock :D Anyway and then someone stole my chips!!! I know! How unbelievable is that! And a big thankyou to my friends who got me the best birthday present ever!! I have now finally watched Grease (I know, it's sad I haven't watched it yet) and will be watching Titanic once I've finished this :D And away we gooo....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I do however own Arthur Lewis, John Gould and Elizabeth Gray.**

Brennan snapped on a pair of white latex gloves as she stepped out of the SUV. Booth slammed his door shut and walked around the side of the car to join his partner.

"You never told me what the case was" Brennan commented as she took her kit out of the back of the car.

"Well basically, two sets of remains were found." Booth flashed his badge at a local fed and walked under the police tape "they're badly decomposed and they have the same MO as 2 other victims found a few months back, so the locals called us, we got jurisdiction and I called you."

'But Booth, you never actually called me. You came into my office and told me" Brennan said, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, I know Bones, it's an expression." Booth explained.

"Ahhhh" Brennan's eyes widened. A local authority walked up to the partner's, his hand resting on his holstered gun.

"You know, the guy on the phone said he was calling in a doctor, not a model." The man joked.

"But, I'm not a model, I actually am a doctor" Brennan looked over at Booth for help.

"She's very literal" He explained.

"Can I see the remains now?" Brennan asked impatiently.

"Yes right this way. I'm Sergeant Arthur Lewis by the way" Arthur offered Booth then Brennan his hand. "Yesterday morning, two teenagers came down this alley for a bit of a quickie, when they found this" Arthur indicated to two bodies laying side by side on the dirty ground. "They were pretty freaked out." Brennan crossed her arms across her chest.

"There's too much flesh" she shook her head "I can't do anything here."

"She only works with bones" Booth explained to Arthur.

"So what do you want to do? We could have the remains sent back to the Jeffersonian, that is if you don't mind, and maybe your people can see what they can get from the flesh. Then boil it off. They can either have it sent back here, or if we don't need you here anymore, you could go back to DC and examine them there" Arthur suggested.

"I think that we should have the remains sent back to the Jeffersonian where they can be de-fleshed, then I will return to examine them." Brennan said.

"Ok then" Booth nodded and clapped his hands together. Just as they were about to leave a young officer came running around the corner.

"Sergeant Lewis" he puffed "they found another set of remains."

"How decomposed?' Arthur asked.

"Reportedly just bones sir."

"Male, mid to late 20's" Brennan leaned closer and squinted at the remains "Caucasian. Distinctive markings on the left cheekbone, looks like reconstructive surgery." She stood up, brushed her hand and moved to the second set of remains. "Female, early 20's, Caucasian. Scarring on the skull indicating possible brain surgery. Cause of death, unknown" Brennan stood up and walked over to Booth.

"This guy is killing people off in couples." He slowly shook his head. Booth's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Booth" he answered. "Uh-huh. Ok. Sure. Yes and dirt surrounding the bodies. Yes of course it's necessary! And any dead bugs around the body, actually grab all bugs dead or alive...stop being a baby and collect them. Bye" Booth snapped his phone shut and put it back into his pocket. "Stupid idiots were going to clear the place out before they collected any samples" he told Brennan with a disappointed look on his face.

"Have they never been to a crime scene before, don't they know the protocols?" Brennan put her hands on her hips.

"It's almost like they're straight out of high school...so incompetent." Brennan saw something from the corner of her eye. She walked away from Booth and picked up a piece of paper on the ground.

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones" Booth jogged over to her side. He peered over her shoulder and read what was on the paper..._Elizabeth Gray, John Gould, I now pronounce you husband and wife...rot in hell._

**Sorry it was a bit short, but I thought that what would be a good place to end it...and btw I have another 3 one-shots on the way...I know...I should just stick to what I'm doing...anyway keep an eye out :D Jess. Xoxo**

**P.S. I don't have a clue about the jurisdiction thing and stuff...I kinda just made that up. And also bout the Sergeant, you Americans have a different system to us so I just used a word that sounded smart coz I couldn't understand the explanation on Wikipedia.**


	7. Nuh uh

**I am so sorry it's taken so long to update. I have seriously re-written this chapter 5 times. OMG I have a very funny story. Ok so yesterday at school we had a free dress day and I was wearing jeans. We had to do a drama performance periods 1 and 2 and we wore leggings. Me and Lina couldn't be bothered changing out of them so we just put our jeans on-top. Thank God I did…wanna know why...I sat in dog poo after school at the bus stop! I know it was very gross! Even funnier watching everyone's faces when I was taking off my jeans :D heehehe this is a conversation I had on the bus with my sister Zoe and my friend Larry**

**Zoe: Jess were you wearing leggings earlier today?**

**Me: No I sat in dog shit at the bus stop**

_**A few minutes later**_

**Larry: Someone stepped in dog shit**

**Me: No…I SAT in dog shit.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

Booth rubbed his hands together and leant back in his chair. He read over the information that the FBI had sent him about the four victims. All four of the victims were recently engaged and were abducted after their engagement party and never seen again. Elizabeth Gray and John Gould had been dating for 6 years after they met at hospital when Elizabeth was 16 and getting brain surgery and John was 19 and getting his left cheek bone reset. Apparently it was love at first sight. After dating for 6 years they got engaged. After throwing a massive engagement party, they were never seen again.

The other set of remains that were sent to the Jeffersonian were identified as David Murray and Nicole Thompson. Both were 30 years old and were recently engaged. They also went missing after their engagement party.

Booth heard the shower turn off and glance towards the ensuite.

"You done Bones?" He called out.

"Yeah." Brennan answered as she opened the door. She walked out barefooted and sat down on the couch. She was wearing a pair of old faded jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt. "What information do you have on the victims?"

"Well besides the standard age and height, it also says here" Booth handed over a piece of paper from the file to Brennan "that both couples purchased, not a wedding ring, but a necklace with their partners thumb print on it from the same shop. And they also proposed at the same venue and tried on and purchased a wedding dress from the same shop." He handed her another piece of paper "the murderer is picking up couples after their engagement parties and torturing them."

"Hmmmm" Brennan squinted her eyes.

"No"

"No what?"

"No, no, no, no. No way, nu uh."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." Brennan raised her hands in an innocent gesture.

"You are going to suggest going under cover" Booth said inching closer towards Brennan.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because I know you."

"But Booth, if we pose as a married couple and go to all the places the other couples went to, we will be able to lure the suspect out and catch him."

"Boonnneessss" Booth whined.

"Please" Brennan tilted her head and stuck out her bottom lip.

"You are NOT doing that to me" Booth pointed at Brennan's face.

"Doing what?" She said innocently.

"Doing the puppy dog face…you know its my weak spot."

"Is it working?"

"Yeaaahh" Booth reached for his phone and put it to his ear "I can't make any promises though, this will all have to go through Hacker, and you will also having to be willing to act like you're in love with me."

"Ok" _I won't have to act _Brennan added in her head.

**(This is where the line break should be)**

"Bones come on! I'm proposing to you tonight!" Booth called out as he straightened his tie.

"I'm almost done" Brennan called out from the ensuite.

"How long does it take to get dressed?" Booth turned and faced the ensuite door. "Come on Bones, I'm sure you look great." Brennan opened the door and poked her head out.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She said timidly.

"Promise." Brennan stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink dress that fell just above the knees. It was strapless and hugged to her curves. Her makeup was light and her hair was straightened and was tucked behind her ears.

"Wow" Booth's jaw dropped to the floor "you look…wow! Why would I laugh?"

"I'm wearing pink." Brennan gestured to her dress.

"So?"

"It's pink."

"And I'm wearing a purple shirt, so what?"

"Fine…just let me grab my shoes." Brennan ran to the bed and pulled her suitcase out from under it. She grabbed a pair of heels and slipped them on.

"They're nice shoes Bones" Booth commented as he locked the door behind them. Brennan slipped her hand into Booth's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Angela got them for me. Apparently they are fuck-me heels."

_Oh God _Booth thought _this women is going to be the death of me._

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out :D Even if it is just to laugh at me for sitting in dog poo…my jeans will never be the same again :D**


	8. Oblegations,Money&Property Consolidation

**OMG RICHMOND WON! IT'S A MIRICALE! THEY HAVE WON 3 GAMES OUT OF 13! WOOO! I'm sooo tired, my sister made me stay up till 2 in the morning to watch the Socceroos…that was such an uncalled for red card! My mum said that the chair I sit on when I'm on the computer is my throne and that my bum is glued to it…I proved her wrong! I haven't been on the computer the whole day today…except for now…I made scoubi bracelets. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Brennan ordered a vegetarian lasagna with a side of salad, while Booth ordered a medium rare porterhouse steak with roast potatoes and pumpkin. The restaurant they were eating at (which was a short walk from the hotel) was extremely fancy, which made Booth feel slightly uncomfortable, while Brennan looked in her element. Their table had candles on it and a vase with daffodils in it.

"So" Brennan said between mouthfuls "when are you going to do this?"

"When I get to it Bones…element of surprise" Booth cut another piece of steak and popped it in his mouth.

"Fine" she finished her meal and put her knife and fork down on her plate "where did you get the rings from?"

"My drawer" he answered.

"Boo-" Booth glared at Brennan "Michael" she corrected herself, calling her partner by his agreed identity "where did you get the rings from? If you bought them, I am going to pay you back for them."

"No I didn't buy them, I was given them"

"By whom?"

"Pops. He gave me his and Nan's wedding and engagement rings a few years back. He said I deserved them and that I would give them to the right woman."

"Booth, I can't wear it."

"Why not? Pops won't mind. In fact he asked me last time I saw him if you were wearing it yet." Booth chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

"I can't because marriage means so much to you. And you said Hank told you to give them to the right woman, I'm not. We're under cover, not madly in love in a serious relationship." Brennan said in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry about it Bones." Booth reached out and covered her hand with his "if I were to give the rings to anybody, it would be you, no doubt about it." Brennan's eyebrows raised "I could've given them to Rebecca when I proposed to her but I didn't. You have shown me more love in a friendship and partner way than she ever did as my girlfriend. You're the closest family I have besides Pops and Parker, I am happy to give them to you."

"I'm giving them back once this is over" Brennan glared at Booth "Michael."

"That's fine with me" Booth jokingly matched her glare "Temperance."

"I don't like it when you call me that." She whined.

"Well…that's what I have to call you so deal with it." Booth stood up and wiped his hands on his serviette.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked.

"To the men's room." Booth answered before he left Brennan. She was waiting for 5 minutes when she heard a crackling over the PA system.

"Hey it works!" She heard Booth's excited voice boom around the room. "Ahhh sorry about that guys, I was checking to make sure this works…can I get the spotlight on her?" Brennan squinted her eyes when a bright light shone down on her.

"Temperance, I've known you for 6 years now." Booth said into the microphone as he walked around to Brennan. "Remember when we first met? I know, I got you drunk so I could fire you, then you invited me back to your house, then we kissed in the rain, then you left me hanging." A ripple of laughter went through the room.

"And if I remember correctly, you slapped me" Booth continued. "We've come so far from that. I've cherished every time we've had Thai at your house after work and all the smiles you've sent my way. I know that later on, you are going to kill me for being this sappy."

"I probably will" Brennan whispered.

"For the 6 years that we've known each other, we've been dating for 6 of those months haven't we?"

"Yes."

"But I've loved you for all 6 of those years. I trust you with my life but more importantly I trust you with my heart." Booth went down on one knee in front of Brennan and held her left hand in his. He pulled his Nan's engagement ring out of his pocket. "Pops told me that Nan turned him down 2 times before she agreed to marry him. Well you left me out in the rain, so that counts as a turn down, and you turned me down shortly before we got together, so I guess that counts too. You've turned me down twice Temperance, so in tradition you must accept this time" Booth joked. "He also told me that you're a keeper, and I believe that Pops is right. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I will never leave you and I will never let you fall. Temperance Brennan…will you marry me so we can enter a successful blending of familiar obligations as well as monetary and property consolidation?"

"Boo- Michael, I don't know what to say." Brennan wiped some tears off of her cheek as she laughed softly.

"Say yes Temperance, let me marry you and show you that we won't be a statistic." Booth looked up at Brennan hopefully. For a split second he believed that they were the only two there and that he really was proposing to her.

"Yes" Brennan whispered. Booth slipped the ring on her finger and pulled Brennan up onto her feet. He held her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked his bottom lip between hers. A small, quiet moan escaped from the back of Booth's throat as he pulled Brennan's body closer to his. After what would have had to have been 20 steamboats, Booth and Brennan pulled away from each other grinning like idiots. The crowd applauded them and reality sank in…they weren't getting married, they weren't dating, they weren't together, that was not a real kiss…it was all for show…none of it was real.

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	9. Something Nothing

**Hmmm I don't really like this chapter, but I couldn't really improve it much. Ok get this…Weener bailed on me! OMG! I'm a loner! And OMG is anyone else excited the Julia Gillard is PM? Woop Woop Australia's first female PM! Ohk I'm running on three bottles of Gatorade and Powerade right now so please excuse my blabbing. OMG did anyone else stay up to watch the soccer? Raise you hand and say I *raises hand* I ! Hmmm the vending machine at Wesley stole our chips. And oh my fricking god there was a huntsman on the ceiling it was massive. Hehehe Emmam…I will F*** you from behind :D**

Booth couldn't stop staring at the ring sitting on Brennan's left hand. It fit her perfectly and the silver looked beautiful against her skin. During the dinner, she kept on playing with the ring, spinning it around on her finger, with a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Come on Temperance" Booth said, wiping his hands on a serviette "let's go."

"Ok" she answered quietly. She stood up and together, they walked over to the front desk to pay for the bill.

"Congratulations" said the pimply faced teenager handling the money "it's nice to see so many people get engaged here."

Booth and Brennan thanked the boy and left. They walked the short distance back to the hotel. Booth grasped Brennan's hand in his (they were engaged after all). He played with the ring on her finger, looked down at her and smiled.

Brennan abruptly pulled her hand out of Booth's and tucked her hands underneath her arm pits.

"You 'right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, it's just…cold." Brennan answered, obviously lying. Booth didn't push the matter.

(Insert awesome line break here)

"Home sweet home Bones" Booth said as he pushed their hotel door open. Brennan brushed past him and walked into the bedroom. Without a word she slammed the door and locked it behind her. Booth stood by the door and waited…and waited…and waited. He stood there for almost half an hour, listening to what Brennan was doing. Suddenly the door opened, making Booth jump. She was standing there in pajamas and holding a pillow and blanket.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." She stated before passing Booth.

"You don't have to do that Bones. I'll sleep on the couch you can take the bed." He insisted, following her to the couch.

"No just- you sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Bones what's wrong?" Booth asked holding her by the shoulders.

"Nothing" Brennan answered, avoiding his gaze.

"That's not a nothing nothing that's a something nothing."

"I don't know what that means" Brennan plonked herself down on the couch and put the pillow behind her head.

"Just- whenever you want to talk Bones, I'm here to listen." Despite his brain telling him not too, he leant down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep tonight Bones, we got a big day ahead of us."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I seriously doubt that our guy was one of the employees at the restaurant, but I'm getting their background's done anyway, so we need to buy you" Booth playfully pointed at Brennan "a wedding dress." With that he left. Brennan watched him walk into the bedroom and close the door. She groaned and collapsed onto the couch. Brennan felt the ring on her finger. Why did it feel so cold against her finger? Why did it stir up feelings for Booth?

But most of all…

Why the HECK did it make her so darn confused!

**I know everybody's just gunna skip this but it's a pretty funny text convo I had with my dad. Ok so dad said to text him when I'm almost done at school council so he said to me "when you're almost done just text me and say 'the eagle has landed' or something." Hence this awesome convo… **

**Me to Dad:**** Papa Bear the eagle is landing in T minus 10 minutes. Commence Operation 'pick up Baby Bear'. Over.**

**Dad to Me:**** Roger that. Papa Bear Out. **

_**10 minutes later… **_

**Dad to Me: ****B.B, P.B is at location. Awaiting further instruction. Over. **

**Me to Dad:**** Roger that. Hold position, B.B is on the move. Over**

**This put us in absolute hysterics!**

**Please leave a review…and I'm gunna get back to everyone you reviewed the last chapter, don't worry :D**

**Baby Bear out. Hehehe I'm funny.**


	10. Ready To Talk

**This one is a bit short but hey, oh well :D Thankyou to everybody who's been reviewing :D Thankyou to Jsiebert who gave me the award for the best Authors Note of the day :D I'm very proud of it *wipes dust off trophy* OK on with the story! BTW...Bren might be a teeny weeny bit out of character here.**

It had been 1 hour since Booth had climbed into bed. He tossed and turned, not liking the empty feeling that it held. He checked the time: 12.45. Booth pushed the doona back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Quietly he tip toed out of his bedroom and to the couch that Brennan was sleeping on. All he wanted to do was pick her up and carry her to bed, but he knew better than that. She was sleeping soundly, an innocent look on her face. Like he had done with Parker so many times, Booth reached down and lifted the blanket up to Brennan's chin. A small smile spread across her lips. Content, he walked back into the bedroom and went back to bed.

Unable to sleep after 2 hours, Booth sat up in bed. He saw a silhouette in the doorway. He casually began reaching for the gun he kept on the bed side table.

"Bones?" he asked questionably his hand inching closer to the weapon.

"Can I join you Booth?" Brennan asked timidly.

"Sure" Booth took his hand away from the gun, shuffled over to the side and pulled the doona aside to let her in. He heard the bed squeak softly as Brennan sat down on the edge. "Come on Bones, you can lie down, I don't bite."

"I'm fully aware that you wouldn't bite." Brennan whispered as she stretched out beneath the doona.

"So, why did you want to join me?" Booth asked as he turned to face his partner.

"I wanted to talk to you, I assumed you would still be awake." She whispered.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"The restaurant."

"What about it?" Booth reached out and grabbed Brennan's hand. He felt the ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile.

"That proposal Booth, it was..." for once in her life, Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author, was speechless. "It was-" she tried again "everything I've always wanted. Don't talk Booth, just listen." Booth nodded slowly.

"It's everything I've always wanted" Brennan repeated "it's what I dreamed of when I was a teenager, it's what I used to talk about with my friends. I never told you about it, but yet, you just...did it."

Booth let the words process in his head. He opened his mouth to speak when Brennan slammed a hand over the offending body part.

"I'm not finished yet." She growled.

He nodded slowly, satisfied Brennan took her hand off his mouth.

"I want to get married Booth." Brennan admitted so quietly Booth struggled to here her. "I realised that last night. I'm getting older and soon, nobody will want me. Nobody wants someone like me anyway. I'm awkward, I'm not sexy, I'm nothing any man would want!"

"Bones don't say that." Booth whispered sincerely. He reached out his free hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't you dare say that. You are going to fall madly in love one day and you are going to get married. You are going to let someone into your heart and they are never going to leave you. They will love you for who you are, they will love you for being Bones, not some artificial plastic girl. Ok?"

"Ok." Brennan repeated, touched by the sincerity of Booth's words.

"And you're not getting old. If you're getting old, I'm ancient."

"You are." Brennan smiled. She turned her head and relaxed into Booth's hand that was now resting on her cheek.

"You alright?" He asked, drawing lazy circles with his thumb on her cheek.

"Yes." Brennan brought the doona right up to her chin and closed her eyes. She felt Booth fiddling with the ring on her finger. "Why are you playing with the ring? It's quite annoying."

"Sorry" Booth apologized but didn't cease his movements "it's just that I never thought anybody would wear this ring."

"Booth, we're under cover." Brennan protested weakly.

"I know, I still thought there would never be a chance for someone to wear this ring."

"Booth...I don't feel entirely comfortable wearing a ring which resembles years of love." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Then take it off." Booth mumbled before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When his breathing was steady indicating he was asleep, Brennan whispered "I can't."

**Now, I promise JessWaa a conversation that I had with my dad. Ok, I can't remember the whole lot but it went something like this...oh yeah, we had just finished debating and I was calling my dad to tell him that he could pick us up. **

**Me to dad: Hello Papa Bear the eagle has landed. **

**Dad to me: Roger that **

**Me to dad: Commence operation 'Pick up Baby Bear and her cubs'.**

**Dad to me: Copy, hold position. Over and out. **

_**Like, a minute later, a text from my mum...**_

**Papa Bear eta 15 minutes. Hold position inside. Over. Mama Bear x **

_**Dad calling me again**_

**Dad to me: Baby Bear, team blue is under attack, requesting backup. **

**Me to dad: Unable to do so, we have a situation. **

**Dad to me: Be prepared for immediate pick up. **

**Me to dad: Papa Bear, we have a situation, our Barbeque Shapes are stuck in the vending machine.**

**Dad to me: Roger that Baby Bear. Papa Bear is coming in. Over and out.**

**And so, my dad came in and failed to retrieve our BBQ Shapes.**

**It was a depressing moment for all of us :D...NOT!**


	11. I Just Can't Get Enough

**I'm so sorry this took ages to update. This chapter has been difficult for me to finish, and even though it's really short, I can honestly say I just finished it. I am now going to complain about numerous things…my ass is killing me! Seriously! No furniture for 40 hours…I know feel bad for teasing Emma…and I'm so frickin hungry.**

Brennan groaned and turned over in bed. With her left hand she felt around _Booth is gone. _Slowly she cracked open an eyelid and glanced at the clock on her beside table. The digits glowed and told her that it was 7.15. She heard the shower running and Booth singing in the shower. She didn't recognize the song, she never did.

"When I'm with you baby are you out of my head? And I just can't get enough, and I just can't get enough. All the things you do to me and everything you said. And I just can't get enough, I just can't enough, I just can't get enough. We slip and slide as we fall in love and I just can't seem to get enough of!" Booth sang as he showered, completely oblivious to the fact that Brennan was awake and listening to him. She could hear him humming and imagined him shampooing his hair while doing so. She couldn't help but smile at the image in her head. Not even when she lived with Pete had she felt so happy in the morning just listening to a man shower.

"Staying alive staying alive, ah ah ah ah ahh I'm staying aliiiveeeee" Booth's voice squeaked as he hit a terribly high note. Brennan laughed and turned over in bed. She heard the ensuite door open, and Booth's feet. Suddenly they stopped.

"Hey Bones…you awake?" He whispered.

"Mhmmm" Brennan mumbled her reply. She turned over to face him and immediately wished she didn't. Wearing only a white fluffy towel around his waist, Booth looked like a God, a dripping wet, smoking hot, half naked, totally delicious God.

"Like what you see Bones?" He teased, pointing to his chest.

"I must admit, you muscular structure is quite pleasing to look at." She answered, feeling a warm blush rise to her cheeks.

"That's just squint talk for 'Booth, I think your hot. Do you work out much?'"

"I already know that you work out, so in your scenario, the last sentence would be completely pointless." Brennan turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. "But the first is fairly accurate." She could see her partner visibly blushing.

"Did I wake you up?" Booth asked as he bent down to pick up his clothes off the floor.

"You mean from your singing, or you coming and asking me if I was awake?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"You heard that?" He visibly blushed. Booth threw on a black t-shirt and searched his bag for the jeans he was positive he had packed.

"Yes, I did. Although I am unsure of what the songs were."

"Doesn't matter what they were, it was the fact that you heard me." Booth protested "hey Bones, could you like, turn around or close your eyes or get out of the room or something" he rambled.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm completely naked underneath this towel and I want to get my briefs on, and I can't do that while you're looking at me." He explained, a red blush creeping up his neck.

"I thought you were a boxers guy." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut and put a hand over them.

"I am not discussing my underwear with you" Booth snapped.

"Ok then, I was just saying."

"Ok, you can ummm, open your eyes now." Brennan took her hands off her eyes and threw back the covers on the bed. She slipped on her slippers and walked over to Booth.

"Now I'm going to get dressed. So you can either stay here and close your eyes, or you can leave." She told him, already reaching down to unbutton her PJ top.

"Oh, oh, I'm leaving." Booth scurried out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"You know" Brennan said as she pulled a shirt over her head "most men wouldn't run away if a woman started to undress in front of them."

"Yeah, well, you're my partner. You're not meant to undress in front of me."

"So if we weren't partners…it would be ok for me to undress in front of you?" Brennan asked, knowing that a question like that would make Booth extremely uncomfortable.

"Ohhh, Bones, if you weren't my partner I'd be undressing you." Booth clamped a hand over his mouth "pretend I didn't say that."

"You know, Dr. Sweets will be quite interested to hear about what you just said." She teased.

"Sweets is **not **going to find out about that. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Brennan pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and opened the door. "Are you ready to help me find a wedding dress…Michael?"

"Ready when you are…Temperance."

**Thanks for reading…please leave a review on the way out :P**

**Ohhh…I almost forgot a text convo!**

**Me to Dad- 'The eagle is landing in T minus ten minutes. Commence operation 'Pick up Baby Bear and Goldy Locks'. Over.'**

**Dad to Me- 'Roger that Baby bear. Blue team go!'**

**Me to Dad- 'The eagle has landed, what is your eta? Over.'**

**Dad to Me- 'Now landing.'**

**Me to Dad- 'B.B and G.L on the move. Hold position.'**

***sigh***

**I'll try and update more frequently with this story…emphasise on try.**


	12. An Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry it took so long…please don't kill me for procrastinating. So my story is that I have been going over this chapter so many times, but I'm never gunna get it completely how I like it, so I thought, what the heck, I'll update it. And Woooooo for 100 reviews! **

Booth and Brennan walked into the bridal wear store, hand in hand. The door chimed as they opened it and slammed shut firmly behind them. The walls were painted a soft pink and were covered with racks of dresses. There were several displays in the centre of the store. They spotted another couple in the store, right up at the back.

Brennan pulled Booth to a rack of dresses and started to go through them.

"What about this one…honey?" She asked, holding a dress up infront of herself.

"I think you would look beautiful in it…pumpkin." Booth replied sweetly.

"It's a bit long don't you think? Maybe I could get it taken up" Brennan teased "say, mid thigh?"

"No Tempe, you couldn't do that." He shook his head slowly and grinned.

"Why not? Isn't it traditional enough?"

"You couldn't wear it because I wouldn't let you out of the bedroom with a dress on that came up to your thighs." Booth answered "I would have you in bed all day."

Brennan blushed and put the dress back. She took out a couple of more dresses and held them up, asking her 'fiancé' for his opinion. After they had been there for almost an hour and had openly flirted with each other the whole time, Booth paused.

"That's the dress" he said.

"Yes, I quite like this one too" Brennan agreed looking at herself in the full length mirror. "I think I might try it on."

"You know you don't have to do that." Booth whispered so only she could hear him.

"I want to" she told him with a smile "I want to try it on, I want to see myself in a wedding dress."

"Really? Ok then, let's go, um, talk to that woman behind the register." Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulder and walked her to the register at the back of the shop.

"Could I please try this on?" Brennan asked holding the dress up in the air.

"Sure, I'll just get my boss to help you" the young woman, Allison said. She stood up from her chair and walked into the backroom. Half a minute later, she came back with an older woman.

"Hi" she greeted them cheerfully "I'm Maggie. What can I help you with?"

"My fiancé would like to try on this dress." Booth said, bringing Brennan closer to him.

"Sure, right this way."

For a moment Brennan stood motionless. She looked up at Booth. He dipped his head and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry" he said "I'll be here when you come out to show me."

"You promise?" She asked not entirely convinced.

"Promise" he turned her around in his arms and held her tightly.

"You won't run?" She whispered onto his shoulder.

"No, never." Booth pulled back and smiled at her. "C'mon, I want to see my beautiful fiancé in her wedding dress."

Brennan grinned and followed Maggie into the changing rooms.

Booth walked around the shop. He had sized up Maggie and Allison, and although he was not a profiler, he was fairly certain that neither of them were the criminals.

He sat down on a couch that was in the centre of the shop, stretched out his legs and flipped through a magazine on the table. He felt the couch sink as someone else sat down on it.

"Hey" the guy said.

"Hi" Booth returned.

"Was that your fiancé who just went in?"

"Yeah."

"Me and my fiancé have finally decided to actually get married" he said "4 years we've been engaged."

"Woah, why now?" Booth asked, setting the magazine down.

"I'm being shipped out for a year in two months." He answered, a pained expression on his face.

"Man, that's a bummer. I've already done my bit, so I'm settling down now." Booth offered his hand "I'm Michael. I was in the army for a few years."

"Jordan" he introduced himself "pleased to meet you."

"As to you."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"Oh you look absolutely beautiful!" Maggie gushed. Brennan was standing on a small platform in the long, flowing wedding dress. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror and smiled to herself. "Your fiancé will love it."

"Are you sure?" She turned to the older woman and looked at her with apprehension.

"I'm absolutely positive" she answered "he has that same adorable look on his face that my husband did."

"Is it worth it? All of the pain, all of the suffering, is it all worth it?"

"Definitely" Maggie nodded her head eagerly "I have never regretted falling in love, or getting married."

"Were you ever afraid?" Brennan asked nervously _why am I asking a stranger these questions?_

"Oh all the time" she dismissively waved a hand "but all I do is talk to Harold, that's my husband by the way, I just talk to him, tell him I'm afraid and we get through it."

"How did you know? How did you know he was the one?"

"I just knew, when I looked into his eyes I knew he was my guy. Your hands get all sweaty, your stomach flips, your heart races. You get weak at the knees, and you know that you've fallen and he is going to catch you." Maggie explained with a faraway, dreamy look on her face.

"So that's how you know? Your body reacts to the presence of another person?" Brennan concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now are you ready to go and show that hunk of a man your dress."

"I'm ready."

**(Insert line break here)**

"Hey, do you want to come out with us for drinks tonight?" Jordan asked Booth.

"Sure" he answered "it would be good to get to know someone from around here."

"You guys aren't from around here?"

"Nah, we travel a lot" Booth quickly covered his slip up. The door chimed and he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around to see who came in and almost fell off the couch when he recognised the man.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" He asked, walking over to him.

"I could ask you the same thing" Sully smiled and held his hand out for Booth to shake "how you been?"

"Good, how was the Caribbean?"

"Amazing, really beautiful, but I'm back now for good." Sully clapped his hands together "Allison, you coming?"

"Yeah" she walked out from behind the counter and to Sully.

"This is my sister Allison" Sully said "I'm taking her out for dinner."

"Cool, have fun with that" Booth grinned.

"So who are you finally tying the knot with?" He asked.

**(Insert line break here)**

"Go on Temperance, he will love it" Maggie encouraged her.

"Ok, I'll do it." Brennan summed up her courage and walked out of the changing room. "Honey" she called out. All three men had their backs turned to her. "Cupcake?"

Booth and Sully turned around.

"Wow!" To say Booth's jaw dropped would be an understatement "you look beautiful."

"Tempe?" Sully asked, not quite believing his eyes.

"Sully?"

**Well this puts them in an awkward situation. I just had to bring in Sully…he always throws a spanner in the works :P I will try and update sooner for the next chapter :P Please don't be afraid to review :D**


	13. Sully's Back!

**I am so tired and I can't get back to sleep, so here I am, at 3.10 in the morning, writing this. Hmmm maybe I'll update 'Excuses Excuses' while I'm here.**

**Sorry it took a while to update, but here it is anyway.**

**.**

**.**

Brennan clenched her fists by her sides and used all the strength she had to not run back into the change room. She could feel Booth's eyes on her, raking her up and down.

"Tempe what are you doing here?" Sully asked.

"Didn't get the invitation yet?" Brennan asked in a tight voice.

"Invitation to what?" Her ex-boyfriend inquired.

"Tell him cupcake" she looked over at Booth for help.

"Oh no, why don't you tell him?" Booth questioned smiling smugly.

"Because you are his friend so you should tell him."

"You're his ex, so you should tell him." He threw back.

"Would someone just tell me what is going on?" Sully all but yelled.

"Me and Temperance…we're…we're getting married." Booth told him.

"C'mon, I'm not that stupid!" Sully shook his head "I mean seriously...you two?"

"Yes, us two. Me and Tempe, Tempe and me, both of us together as happy as can be." Booth joked, smiling and laughing at his own joke.

"I can see that this is just a fling." Sully turned to Brennan and smiled at her.

"When you can't stop thinking about somebody when they're not around, that's not a fling" she threw his own words back at him "when you remember their touch like they're right next to you, that's not a fling. What we have" she indicated between herself and Booth "is not a fling Sully."

"Coming from the woman who said that she will always be alone."

"I am in love with him Sully!" Brennan yelled, losing her temper "and no matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise, I always will be."

"Tempe, there's no need to get worked up about it. I'm just saying that it's a bit odd that you guys used to hate each other, always fighting and arguing, but now you're getting married."

"Maybe I was always in love with him" she said looking over at Booth, who was trying to keep in a laugh. Her palms went sweaty, her stomach flipped, her heart raced, her knees went weak.

"Tempe are you ok?" Booth ran up to her and held her around the waist "you're pale."

"Yes, I'm fine" Brennan told him, brushing him off "I'm going to get changed." She turned on her heel and stormed into the change room.

"Well" Booth clapped his hands together and turned to Sully "that didn't go as well as I expected."

"Don't pull that shit on me" Sully waved a hand in the air "your marrying Temperance?"

"Yeah" he nodded. Sully didn't need to know that it was only undercover, that was just a minor detail.

"And you really love her?"

"Of course I do. Sully I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't love her" Booth said, slightly offended that this man had dared to suggest that he didn't love his Bones.

"You didn't get her pregnant did you?"

"Just shut up Sully!" He yelled "you waltz in here, basically tell my fiancé that she doesn't love me, then you have the nerve to ask me if I love her?" Booth stood nose to nose with Sully and glared at him "did you really think that you could come back after you left her, and expect that she had waited for you? Did you really think that she wouldn't move on? That you had made such an impact on her life that she would never get over you? She will never leave me for you, got it?"

"I never thought that she would leave you." Sully pushed Booth on the shoulders. "Because I never thought she would be with you."

"Don't start a fight with me Sully, not in a bridal wear store."

"You're so chicken shit you won't even fight for your girl."

"I don't need to fight for her because she's already mine." Booth spat "and I wouldn't go around calling her 'my girl'. She doesn't like that."

* * *

As soon as Brennan entered the change room, she saw the worried and concerned expression on Margaret's face.

"What happened out there?" She asked, moving to stand in front of Brennan. When she didn't answer and merely stood frozen to the spot, a blank look on her face, Margaret gently pushed her shoulders and steered her to a chair. "Sit."

"I don't know what just happened." Brennan shook her head slowly, still trying to comprehend what she had said "that was not very rational."

"Love isn't rational."

"I don't know if I'm doing it right! I don't know if I'm treating him right! I think I might be losing my chance" she cried hysterically. _Why am I so crazy? It must be the bridal store, yes the bridal store, and the lack of sleep, lack of food, lack of sex…_

"You can't learn how to love Temperance" Margaret told her, giving her a slightly mothering look. "There isn't any formula or method. You learn to love by loving."

"Aldous Leonard Huxley" Brennan said, immediately recognising the quote as being one that Angela told her over and over again.

"Don't let that man of yours go. You hold him tight and you show him that you love him in whatever way you can. Say goodnight to him every evening, make him a coffee every morning, jump in the shower with him. It doesn't matter what you do, because I can see that he knows that you love him."

"Really? Are you sure?" Brennan asked _was I that obvious…I thought I was being subtle._

"Really" Margaret assured her "now are you going to tell me who that bloke is who was trying to ruin this lovely couple?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Margaret lent forward and rested her elbows on her knees "that guy out there, Sully, left you to sail around the world."

"Well, no he asked me to come with him" Brennan said.

"But you didn't go with him, because of your man. Gotcha."

"No, I didn't go because I wasn't ready to spend a year without a purpose."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"Were you waiting for me to leave her? Is that why you didn't make your move? Because you wanted her to be hurt and feel like she needed someone? Is that why you waited so long?" Sully asked, pushing Booth in the chest. He held his ground and narrowed his eyes at his former co-worker.

"No. Stop trying to pick a fight with me Sully" he leant in and whispered "I got 2 guns, and you got nothing."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, this is a threat" Brennan was standing behind Sully, back in her normal clothes, her hands on her hips and a murderous look in her eyes. "If you even dare to hurt him, I swear, I will let him mutilate your body so badly, that not even I will be able to identify your remains. Do you understand me Sully?"

"Yeah I understand you Tempe" Sully patted Booth on the shoulder "can't even fight your own fight Boo-"

"No, he wants to fight you, because he knows that he will win" Brennan cut in before Sully could finish saying 'Booth.' "But he knows that is he hurts you, he will also be hurting me. And he would never do that." _Unlike you _she added in her head. "I would like to leave now." She said, turning to Booth.

"Sure" Booth walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "do you want me to carry the bag?"

"No, I am quite capable of carrying the bag myself." She argued, gripping the handle tightly. "You can be quite possessive."

Hurrying in front of Booth, Brennan pushed the door open and waited for him to walk through.

"I'm supposed to hold the door open for you, not the other way round!" He joked, pushing her through before him.

The last thing that Sully heard Brennan say was "sexist" before she slapped him in the arm playfully.

Completely rooted to the spot in shock, Sully stared at the couple, wide eyed.

_What the hell just happened?_

**.**

**.**

**So wanna leave a review or what? Sorry I guess I'm not very polite in the morning.**


	14. She's The One

**Ok, only a quick AN today cause I'm gunna go watch X Files. I do not own – Let me Entertain You, Angels or She's the One, all by Robbie Williams. I also do not own Bones. OMG Emily Deschanel looks so cute in pig tails.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! My name is jesstheElephant or Jessica R. I tweet a lot of random stuff :P Anyway…**

"I'm sorry you had to do that Bones" Booth apologized as soon as they got in the car, away from prying ears.

"Don't worry about it Booth" Brennan replied with a faraway look in her eyes "Sully and I haven't been together for a long time anyway."

"It still doesn't change the fact that that situation would have been very uncomfortable for you" he explained, turning in his seat to look at her directly "if you ever want to talk about it-"

"Booth, there's nothing to talk about" Brennan insisted.

"Fine" Booth slumped his shoulders, and took the car out of park. Merging in with the traffic, he made his way back to the hotel that they were staying at. "He still loves you, you know."

"Who?" Brennan asked, not a hint of humour in her voice.

"Sully" Booth told her, nodding as if that would help to get across the point.

"No he doesn't, it's been more than three years Booth." Brennan said, her voice an octave higher.

"It can take more than three years to get over someone Bones" he said "if you really love someone, you'll never get over them, you will never move on. I could see it in his eyes, that he had not moved on. When you came out in that dress, all Sully wanted to do was shoot me between the eyes for taking his girl."

"I'm not your girl" she told him, her tone serious and business like.

"I know" Booth agreed and nodded a bit too eagerly.

"And you did not take me, we're undercover." Brennan said as if he didn't know.

"I know that, you know that, but Sully, he does not know that." Booth paused and sighed "the point is Bones that Sully was downright jealous of the fact that you weren't marrying him." He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel in frustration "you could've had another chance with him Bones and now you can't, all because we're undercover. If I had of told him that we were under cover, maybe you could've met up with him and I dunno, gotten back together."

"I have no romantic feelings for Sully" Brennan assured him "are you insinuating that if you had of gotten the chance, you would've told Sully that we were not engaged, so then he could get back together with me?"

"Yes" he nodded his head "actually you know what? No. He blew it. He blew it with you, and I am not feeling the slightest bit sorry for him."

"You tell him Booth." Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

"He blew it with the greatest person I know, and he is not getting another chance with her." Booth said triumphantly.

"Exactly" Brennan agreed.

"I was invited out for drinks Bones" Booth told her "how about we give Jordan a ring and get together?"

"I don't know Booth" Brennan shrugged her shoulders "we really should work on the case."

"We are" Booth assured her "we will be getting to know another couple that could be in danger. We'll go to one of those little karaoke bars near our hotel."

"I'm not singing" she shook her head and straightened her back.

"Fine" he said "I will…and you will be blown away."

(Insert Line Break Here)

"This is a pretty nice place" Jordan's fiancé Belinda commented.

"Yes, it is" Brennan agreed nodding her head. Booth had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and was humming to himself while some patrons sang on a small stage.

"I'm going to sing honey" he told her.

"Ok" Brennan said in a small voice.

"Nothing's going to happen, don't worry" Booth leant in and kissed her cheek. "I won't get shot" he whispered in her ear.

"Just get it over with." Brennan pushed him on the chest and had to resist laughing as he ran up to the stage and took the microphone.

Booth bounced on the balls of his feet eagerly as a medley was chosen for him.

"Hell is gone and heaven's here there's nothing left for you to fear. Shake your ass come over here now scream" Booth held a hand to his ear as the small crowd screamed "I'm a burning effigy of everything of everything I used to be, you're my rock of empathy my dear" he pointed to Brennan and grinned at her "so come let me entertain you" he winked and did a pelvic thrust "let me entertain you."

Thankfully for Brennan, the song changed.

"I sit and wait, does angel contemplate my fate? And do they know the places where we go, when we're grey and old."

Out of the corner of her eye, Brennan could see Jordan with a lighter in his hand, swaying with his arm around Belinda.

"Cause I've been told, that salvation let's there wings unfold. So when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head and I feel that loves it dead, I'm loving angels instead. And through it all, she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong, and down the waterfall where ever it may take, I know that life won't break me, when I come to call. She won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead."

"He is a brilliant singer" Belinda said, leaning across the table so she could be heard over the noise.

"Yes, I know." Brennan agreed bluntly.

"I was her, she was me, we were one, we were free and if there's somebody calling me on she's the one. If there's somebody calling me on she's the one." He looked at Brennan and wiggled his finger in a come hither sign. Shaking her head and crossing her arms, she remained seated. "We were young, we were wrong, we were fine all along. If there's somebody calling me on…Tempe's the one."

Brennan glared at Booth and resisted the urge to flip the bird.

"When you get to where you wanna go, and you know the things you wanna know you're, smiling. When you said what you want to say, and you know the way you want to play it, you'll be so high you'll be flying." Booth held his arms like a plane and made a small circle. "Though we'll see, we'll be strong, I know we'll carry on, cause if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one, if there's somebody calling me on, Tempe's the one." Booth finished, pointing a deft, shaking finger to his partner. He bowed as the crowd cheered and wolf whistled. He jumped down the stairs and ran to Brennan.

"Was I brilliant?" He asked with a wild grin on his face.

"Yes, very brilliant" she told him, pushing away the thought of kissing the smile off his face.

2 HOURS LATER

"Could we please go back to the hotel know?" Brennan asked Booth as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, sure honey" Booth took a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and put it down on the table. "It was nice seeing you Belinda and Jordan."

The other couple said goodbye, and watched as Booth and Brennan walked out the door.

"They seem happy" Jordan said.

Belinda turned to him "I wonder if it's real between them?"

**Please leave a review and I will get back to you like Barbara from Bank World :D Naah I won't be as bad as her.**


	15. Spiderman Kiss

**Sorry it's not very long, but at least it's here. OMFG HP7 WAS FRICKEN AMAZING! I can't believe that Weens and I were the only two who cried :'( Oh and quickly…did anyone in Victoria watch the 6pm Channel 9 news on Saturday…cause if you did…I WAS ON IT FOR THE SHRINE! Woooo the camera loves me! Anyway…**

Booth pulled the hotel key card from his pocket and swiped it, grinning at Brennan when the door unlocked. He pushed it open with his shoulder and held it for her.

"In you go Bones" he said, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside.

"I can walk through a door on my own Booth" she told him.

"I know" Booth nodded and followed Brennan inside. She dumped her handbag onto the table and threw her coat onto the back of the couch.

"I'm going to go have a shower" he told her.

"Ok" she nodded and sat down on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we go to the jewellers and get the necklaces with our thumb prints on them." Booth said, leaning over the back of the couch.

"That sounds reasonable" Brennan threw the magazine onto the coffee table and tilted her head back to look at Booth, almost regretting the move when she found his mouth mere centimetres from hers.

After a moment Booth asked "have you ever seen the movie Spiderman?"

Brennan's heart raced at the feel of his breath against her lips "no."

"So you don't know what a Spiderman kiss is?"

"No." Brennan was unable to put together a sentence, let alone say a word with more than two syllables.

"Do you want to guess what it is?" Booth tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"Something to do with Spiderman…kissing?"

"Do you even know who Spiderman is?" he asked, grinning adorably.

"He is a mythical superhero" Brennan answered.

"I'm surprised you know that."

"I did have a childhood Booth, Russ enjoyed reading the Spiderman comic books as much as I loved watching Wonder Woman."

"Watch the movie Bones" Booth said, straightening up and taking a step away from the couch "then you'll get it."

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE **

Brennan sat stunned on the couch. She heard the shower running and Booth singing awfully off key, something about pushing a pineapple and shaking a tree. She turned her head and gazed out the window at the moon, she had always enjoyed the light and beauty of the moon. Completely lost in herself, Brennan didn't here Booth come up behind her.

"I'll be in bed" he told her.

"Oh, ok" Brennan stood up and walked around the couch. "I'll just have my shower then I'll be in."

"Ok" Booth grinned and nodded at her.

Brennan stood still for a moment, contemplating whether to ask Booth exactly what a Spiderman kiss was, but decided against it. She stepped past him and into the ensuite.

Once she closed the door behind her, she undressed and stepped into the shower. It was still warm from Booth's shower, and smelt of his shampoo and soap.

She just couldn't get away from him.

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

Booth felt the bed shift beneath him as Brennan climbed underneath the doona. She switched on her lamp and pulled her laptop onto her lap.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked, turning to face her.

"I'm going to talk to Angela" Brennan answered.

"Now?"

"Hey Sweetie" was Booth's answer.

"Good evening Angela, how is the case going?" Brennan asked.

"Well" Angela momentarily left the screen "Clark found what may be cause of death."

"For both sets of remains?"

"Yes, there is evidence that the couples were electrocuted." Angela paused and flipped through a file "he thinks four shocks each."

"Did you find anything else?" Brennan questioned.

"Yes" she tapped on the keyboard "I'm sending you the x-rays now."

A small box popped up in the corner of the screen. Brennan clicked on it and brought up the x-rays.

"Fractures on the wrists" Brennan commented "consisted with struggling against restraints."

"Almost like they were trying to get to each other" Booth added, leaning close to her to look at the x-rays.

"Oh hi Booth" Angela smirked "in bed with Bren I see?"

"Angelaaaa" Brennan sighed.

"Oh come one Bren…you are in bed with him."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that" Brennan said "we are sharing a bed."

"It's either that or I sleep on the couch" Booth said, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder.

"I did offer to sleep on the couch" she turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but I'm meant to sleep on the couch."

"Why because you're the guy?"

"Yes because I'm the guy."

"There goes your alpha male tendencies again."

"It's so cute how you guys forgot I was here" Angela but in, her face filling up the computer screen.

"Goodnight Angela" Booth shut the computer and took it away from Brennan.

"Hey what are you doing?" She protested rather loudly, reaching over and trying to take the computer back.

"I want to sleep, it is late, so I'm going to sleep" he said, slipping the computer under the bed.

"Fine" Brennan huffed, switching her lamp off and plunging them into darkness.

They both laid completely still on their backs staring up at the ceiling.

After ten minutes Brennan asked "are you awake Booth?"

"Yes" he groaned "but not for much longer."

His head rolled to the side, and in the dark Brennan could just make out his eyes shutting slowly.

"Hey Booth?" She turned on her side and faced him, gripping the doona in her hands.

"Mmmmm." Came his sleepy reply.

"Goodnight."

**So Brennan has done one of the things to show that she loves him…hmmm what about jumping in the shower with him next…and yes I actually do have an idea for that to happen :D Don't we all just love Spiderman kisses…who wants to see B&B Spiderman kiss…I know I do :P**

**Today we went for a drive up through to Monbulk…it was so funny cause when we went into Safeway, Zoe sighed and said "civilization." She was expecting country people in plaid shirts.**

**Anyway please leave a review on your way out.**


	16. Hold Me Now

**Hey guys :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, there is some similarities between this chapter and Smallville :D**

**LOL, I went to Knox today to get something to wear to dinner tonight for school council, and I brought home, a nice top…a Superman comic book shirt, and a David Bowie – Alladin Sane shirt…it's sick as!**

**Heheh my bath is in our backyard…I put the plug in it and it's full now…seriously!**

**That awkward moment when you're getting undressed in your bedroom and one of your dad's hot, young mates walks past your window and waves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…Hart stole all the rights off me long ago :D**

**BTW...sorry it's short...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It was dark. _

_And quiet. _

_Not a voice. _

_Not a sound. _

_Brennan was alone._

"_Wake up" she heard a voice say urgently "come on Bones wake up."_

_She cracked an eyelid open to see Booth tied to a chair a metre away from her._

"_Booth" Brennan moved her arms and legs only to find them chained to the chair she was seated on. She looked at her finger and saw a lie detector clip attached to her. "Where are we?"_

"_I don't know" Booth answered, pulling at his restraints "just don't worry Bones I'll get us out of here." _

_After almost a minute of silence a voice asked, deep and booming. "Do you love him?" _

_Confused, Brennan shook her head and answered "no." _

"_You're lying." _

_Booth threw his head back and screamed as electric volts swept through his body. His feet rose off the ground and his back arched, giving Brennan a perfectly good view of the bruises covering his chest. _

"_Stop" Brennan yelled, jumping up from her seat and yanking at the chains "stop, stop please, you're killing him!" She pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. She felt pain through her wrists as they fractured from her struggles. "Please stop, please…"_

"Come on Bones wake up, it's ok, I'm here. It's just a dream, it's just a dream." Booth held Brennan as she thrashed around. He switched on the lamp with one hand, hoping the light would comfort her.

Brennan's eyes flew open, but Booth knew that she was still asleep.

"No I'm not killing him" she shook her head violently and pushed him away from her. "You're killing him."

"Nobody's killing anybody Bones." Booth held her by the shoulders and tried to get her to look at him "it's Booth, come on Bones, it's Booth, wake up."

"Stop it!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks "please I'll do anything just stop hurting him!"

"Temperance, come on Temperance wake up."

"I lied" she screamed "I'm sorry, I love him, just stop hurting him."

"I know Bones, I know you do" Booth said, running his hand through her hair.

"Booth!" She screamed "oh God no, please, please, please."

Brennan's eyes unglazed and her face went white as a sheet. Her chest rose and fell heavily with each breath that she took. She looked at him, her eyes filled with terror and embarrassment.

"Are you ok Bones?" Booth asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered, pushing herself away from him and into a seated position so her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned, moving to sit next to her.

"No" she replied, standing up and walking into the living room. By the time Booth caught up with her, she was already sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. He lowered himself down next to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"I know how they died" Brennan whispered, looking at the wall in front of her.

"We already knew that Bones, they were electrocuted, remember Angela telling us before we went to bed?"

"No I mean, I know exactly what happened" she explained "they were asked questions, and if they lied, the other person was shocked. They were chained to chairs and were hooked up to a lie detector."

"You were there weren't you?" Booth asked cautiously "in your dream you were a victim."

"Yes" Brennan agreed "I was."

"You don't need to worry about it anymore Bones, you haven't been taken, your safe." He assured her.

"It's not me I'm worried about" she mumbled. "You were the one who was getting hurt."

"I kind of figured that from the way you were yelling" Booth joked, but once he saw how embarrassed she was, he continued "there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes there is" Brennan said "I don't usually act like this."

"There's nothing wrong with acting differently."

"I don't usually rely on anybody else."

"You don't rely on anybody Bones."

"I rely on you" she admitted "all the time. And I noticed that in my dream, I felt terrible that you were getting killed and there was nothing I could do."

"It was just a dream, nothing to worry about" Booth said.

"But it was my fault" Brennan said, tears starting to well in her eyes "it was because of me...I was killing you."

"Don't cry Bones" Booth said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "please don't cry."

"I couldn't help you" she hit her legs in defeat and dropped her head backwards, allowing a few tears to fall.

Silently Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan, pulling her close. She pressed her face into his shoulder and took a deep shuddering breath.

After a few minutes of nothing, he thought that she had fallen asleep, but was proven wrong when her body shook and tears soaked through his t-shirt. Her breathing came in quick, gasping spurts.

Never had Booth seen Brennan so broken.

And it scared him that in one way or another, he had caused her to shatter into a million pieces.

**A shout out to Ashley…lol…ok so there's this guy, Jordan who goes to our school and he was in the Army Reserves, but on Monday he got into the Army and he came to our Leadership Day Reach Workshop thing…in his army uniform! **drools on keyboard****

**Ahahah Lol I find it hilarious that the Aussies are losing the Ashes…and I'm a true blue, loud and proud Aussie so it's kinda funny. Hahaha Ponting getting out for 2! And the final over of the last test…out on the first ball! Considering switching to the Barmy Army until the Aussies can lift up their game.**

**Please leave a review on your way out, it will cheer me up for the dull evening at school council that I have awaiting me.**


	17. A Bug of a Different Kind

**Hey guys :D Sorry it's been so long, but I've finally finished this chapter :D**

**IF YOU LIVE IN MELBOURNE BUY TICKETS TO THE 'RALLY FOR RELIEF' TENNIS MATCH AT ROD LAVER ARENA ON SUNDAY ! RAFAEL NADAL, NOVAK DJOKOVIC, KIM CLIJSTERS, SAM STOSUR, PAT RAFTER, LLEYTON HEWITT AND ROGER FEDERER WILL BE PLAYING. TICKETS ARE ONLY $20 FOR GENERAL ADMIN! Go onto Ticketet :D**

**Ok, now that my public announcement is done…**

When Brennan woke up the next morning, she rolled off of her back, and much to her confusion, fell onto the floor. She cracked open an eyelid to find that she was staring at the coffee table in the lounge room.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked as he came rushing in, clad only in a pair of boxers with shaving cream on his face and a razor in his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered, pushing herself up onto her elbow.

"Here I'll give you a hand" he said, putting the razor down onto the couch and slipping his arms underneath hers. He hauled her up from the floor and turned her around. "Are you sure you didn't hurt your head?"

"Yes I'm sure" Brennan replied "in fact, I did not hurt myself at all."

"Are you positive? You've got no double vision?"

"No Booth, I don't have double vision" she assured him, squinting at his jaw "although you seem to be hurt."

Booth brought his hand up to his chin, and pulled it away too see some blood on his fingertips. "I must've cut myself."

"Here" Brennan picked the razor up from the couch and grabbed his hand "I don't want you to cut yourself again." She dragged him into the en suite and hoisted herself up onto the sink bench. "Come on" she said, spreading her legs for him to step in between.

"Ugh, I don't think that's such a good idea" Booth said, even though he took a step forward.

"Oh come on Booth" she groaned, dipping the razor into the sink full of water "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but I can shave myself."

"Yes, and that is exactly why you cut yourself" Brennan said sarcastically, having improved on her ability to come up with something appropriate. She grabbed him by his hands and pulled him so he was standing in between her legs. After little thought, Booth placed his hands on her hips to keep himself from falling over at the sudden movement.

"Tilt your head back" Brennan instructed, holding the razor up menacingly. Booth complied and gripped her hips as she ran the razor up his neck, to his chin.

"I was thinking that maybe we could keep the necklaces with our thumbprints on them" Brennan said, turning his head and pulling his skin tight on his jaw.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Booth answered, only to be scolded by her.

"Don't move" she said "I could cut you."

"Ouch Bones! Geez" Booth pushed her hand away and brought one of his hands to his jaw.

"I'm so sorry Booth" Brennan apologized "but I did tell you not to move. Are you ok?"

"Gotcha" he pulled his hand away and grinned "just messing with you Bones."

"Booth you are in no place to make fun" Brennan said "I am the one with a razor and-" she paused and linked her feet together around his waist "you can't get out."

"First you've blackmailed me" Booth pointed out "and now you're holding me captive. I could arrest you."

"But you won't" Brennan concluded using a face-washer to wipe away the odd bits of shaving cream dotted around his face. "Done" she slapped him softly on the cheek "nice and silky smooth."

"Thankyou Bones" he said, running his hand along his jaw "you didn't miss a single spot"

"I know" she commented smugly "I haven't even done it before either."

"Wait…so I trusted you with a razor, and my face…when you've never done it before?" Booth asked in mock horror.

"I am a very trustworthy person."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Brennan pulled a jumper over her head and fastened her jeans.

"Booth" she called from the bedroom to Booth in the ensuite "you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, just hang on" he replied, his voice muffled. "Come check this out."

Curious, Brennan opened the door separating the ensuite from the bedroom and peered inside. Booth was standing inside the shower, fully clothed, inspecting the shower head.

"What is it?" Brennan asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the door frame.

"Come in here" Booth said, beckoning her into the shower.

"Why?" She questioned, although she followed his instructions and stepped into the shower.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and dipped his head to whisper in her ear "there's a voice transmitter in here" he said "somebody has bugged us."

****Gasp** they've been bugged! Lol…I said I would get them in a shower together…don't worry…something else will happen in the shower in the next chapter.**

**In case you didn't catch my drift from my first AN…I'm going to the Rally for Relief! Wooo! It'll be like Hit for Haiti! Ok…I need to calm down….**deep breaths** I'm ok. I'm ok.**


	18. So Hot And Wet

**Go Novak you sexy beast! I love you so freaking much! IN THE FINALS BABY! Ok, so anyway in other news, I was going to update earlier, telling myself 'once you've finished you history homework, you can finish the chapter'…that was before I realized just how much work I had. So I bargained with myself (as Emma knows) and I wrote this when I got halfway through :D Yay. Ewww my custard is all lumpy and tasteless and cold and I made too much…the only reason why I'm still eating it is cause I made it blue with food dye :D **

**This takes place straight after the last chapter…so in case you've forgotten…they are in the shower…and have found out that they've been bugged.**

"Someone's been listening to us?" Brennan asked, her breath warm against his cheek.

"Yeah" Booth agreed, keeping his eyes on the transmitter "I don't know how it got there though. The reception didn't report anybody coming up to our apartment, and it's also under surveillance."

"It's very strange" she agreed, her voice almost inaudible. "Do you know how it's being transmitted?"

"It's wireless" he answered "the signal could be sent anywhere. We have to get a tech squad in here to try and trace the signal."

"That will blow our cover" Brennan said "completely blow it."

"Good point" Booth nodded "maybe go and give Angela a call and see what she can do."

"Ok." She turned around and was confronted by the shower sliding door. "Did you close this?" She asked, grabbing the handle to open it.

"No" Booth replied, looking at the offending door curiously.

"It's stuck" she announced, giving the door another tug.

"It can't be stuck" he said, squeezing next to her to try.

"It's stuck…honey" Brennan growled.

Distracted by the door being stuck, they failed to notice the shower head dripping behind them. It was only when it turned on full ball that they realised.

Booth lunged forward and turned the tap handles "it won't turn off."

Brennan, now completely and utterly drenched, smashed her fists against the door.

"It's no use" he said "there must be something wrong with the water mains."

"But that doesn't explain how the door closed on us…and how it's stuck!" Brennan yelled, raising her hands in defeat.

The shower spray was so strong that it was hitting them both. So both partners stood at opposite ends of the small shower, fully clothed, and completely drenched. Booth's jeans and black shirt were completely plastered to his body, as were Brennan's jeans and her jumper, which was coming dangerously close to becoming see through.

Despite everything, Booth began laughing.

"Booth, this is not funny!" Brennan yelled in disgust.

"It's pretty funny" he managed to say between laughs. He put his hands on his knees and bent over, trying to control his breathing.

"Just so damn funny" she said, leaning against the wall. She sank down onto the floor and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I was just joking with you Bones" Booth said, sliding down next to her.

"I guess it is a bit funny" Brennan admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's my girl" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his body.

They were sitting there like that for almost five minutes, when the water turned cold. In a frenzy they both stood up and moved as far away from the water as possible. This ended with Brennan pressed between the shower wall and Booth's body. His soaking wet, fully clothed, smoking hot body.

He had his hands next to her head and his face pressed into his neck, while hers were wrapped around his waist. One of his legs was in between hers, pressing their pelvis' together.

"Shit" Booth groaned, not lifting his head from her neck "that's cold."

Brennan shivered against his body and dug her nails into his back.

When he lifted his head, she noticed that his lips were turning blue and that his jaw was chattering.

"Booth" she said "we've got to get out of here."

"You think I don't know that Bones?" he asked sarcastically. "We're going to freeze in here."

As if on cue, the water turned from cold, to warm. They both let out a sigh of relief before they felt the temperature rise gradually.

"Shit!" Booth cursed. He turned around so he was facing the door, and with both of his hands on the wall, he kicked it with one foot, making it shake and rattle. Steam was beginning to rise in the shower, and it was not showing any signs of stopping. With a rush of adrenalin, Brennan pushed Booth out of the way and turned on her side. She raised her right leg, and just like she had done thousands of time at karate, side kicked the door. They both watched as it bent outwards slightly. Brennan lifted her leg and kicked again and again, until the three pieces of the sliding door fell from the railings and onto the floor.

Booth grabbed Brennan around the waist, and they both ran out of the ensuite. Together, they collapsed onto the bed, trying to gather their breaths. Brennan ran a hand through her soaking wet hair and turned onto her side to face Booth.

"This is getting dangerous Booth" she said "has it crossed your mind that we may have already met the killer?"

"It has crossed my mind" he admitted, pushing his head down further into the mattress. "Are you still ok to stay on this case?"

"I'm fine as long as you're fine" she answering "I mean, we've been through worse haven't we?"

"Yeah" Booth agreed "but we've never been stuck in a shower together."

"Until now" Brennan smiled at him and asked "what are we going to tell the maintenance about the door?"

"We were having some fun in the shower…and it broke" Booth suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well we are engaged" she said "so why wouldn't we be having some fun in the shower?"

"Or some fun on the bed." Booth smiled and rolled onto his side so he was facing her. The comment was so innocent, yet it made Brennan's heart skip a beat, her stomach flip and her hands sweat. He was so close, all she would have to do it just move forward a tiny bit and her lips would be on his. From the look in his eyes, she knew that he was thinking the same thing. The line between them was so thin, it would be so easy to cross. They toed over the edge, danced with each other, moving so close together that his wet, spiky hair was touching her forehead.

Just.

One.

More.

Millimetre….

The pounding at the door made them leap apart. "Room service!"

"I'll" Booth pointed to the door awkwardly "I'll go get that."

"Yep" Brennan agreed as he sat up and walked to the door, leaving wet footprints and drops of water behind him.

Once he was out of earshot, she hissed "damn room service."

.

.

.

**Ahhh….you guys thought something was going to happen…but it didn't! Hehehe! Just for reference, the shower head was one of those ones you can't move. **

**You should've been in our household when Rafa lost…I haven't seen my sister cry that much since Grandad died…it was insane…and mum had bought tickets to the semis **** Lol, they're there now watching Ferrer and Murray.**

**Oh, a warning, if I don't update regularly (not that I have been anyway), but you know what I mean, it's cause a family member of mine is facing some serious health issues and I haven't really been that inspired to write :P**

**Anyway…leave a review on your way out if you can…even if it's just to say 'dude, I agree with you…Novak is soooo hot' … or even 'man I'm gunna kill that room service woman!'**


	19. Case first, Us Later

**Wow, I reckon that the pause between this chapter and the last one must have broken some records :D ..I just could not get this right…I've written this chapter about 10 different time and have deleted each one. This chapter I am the happiest with, and at the moment I'm just trying to get the story pushed along :D**

**Anyway, I hope that there are still some readers out there :P come out come out wherever you are!**

**Previously our crime fighting duo got stuck in the shower, almost kissed, and were then interrupted by the room service/cleaning lady (no, her name is not Sadie…she actually doesn't have a name :D)…now without further ado…. **

Booth closed the door behind him and resisted the urge to kick it out. '_Stupid room service woman' _he thought angrily as he stalked back into the bedroom '_got the wrong room….typical'_

"Booth?" He heard Brennan call from the bedroom.

"She's gone Bones" he replied, pushing open the door with his shoulder. His body was still dripping from the drama in the shower, and his feet squelched on the carpet with every step that he took. He noticed immediately that Brennan was still lying in the same position on the bed. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her shirt had gone see through. Moving over to the bed, he sat down on the end of it so Brennan's feet were pressing against his back.

"You should probably get changed" he suggested "we still need to go to the jewellery store."

Brennan raised herself onto her elbows and looked at him with a raised eyebrow "So we're not going to talk about what almost just happened?"

Booth regarded the question for a moment before replying "when we get back we will. We still have a case to solve."

"I know" she said "did you think I'd forgotten?"

"No. I was just saying." He stood up and rifled through his suitcase for another pair of jeans and a shirt. "Case first, us later." _'The way it always is' _he added to himself as an afterthought.

"Yes" she agreed standing by his side and searching through her own bag for a change of clothes "case first, us later." He felt a hand on his arm and turned to face Brennan. "We will talk about it later won't we?" She asked, her voice quite from trying to control her emotions.

"Yes" he replied, smiling at her despite everything "I promise."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Booth and Brennan stepped out of the jewellery store, with Brennan gripping tightly onto the receipt that she had been handed.

"I already told you that I'm paying for this" she said, ignoring his protests "we can't let the FBI pay for them, otherwise we can't keep them."

Booth sighed, frustrated at her insistence and followed her around to the boot of the car. She pulled it open and grabbed her laptop and booted it up before she turned to sit on the edge of the car.

"Cam said that they're still looking for evidence that would suggest who the killer is" she informed him clinically.

"Well I don't think that it was anybody in there" Booth said, nodding his head towards the store they had just walked out of.

"Maybe we've missed something?" Brennan asked more than stated "it's easy to miss something when we have such a small pool of suspects and are unaware of any of the personal characteristics."

"We haven't missed anything" he assured her, not willing to give into the idea that he had failed to spot out the killer "we've probably already met him."

"How can you be sure it's a male?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him "we've dealt with many female killers before." She paused for a moment but then continued "maybe, she was the mistress of the husband, and when he would not leave his wife for her, she tortured and killed them both."

Booth considered it and slowly smiled "you're getting better at this guessing stuff Bones" he said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"I'm a quick learner" she quipped, shutting her laptop and putting it back in the boot. "I just e-mailed Angela letting her know what was going on."

"Good" Booth replied standing up and clasping his hands together "why don't you take the car back to the hotel and just hang around there for a while, I've got to go down to the police station and check in with them."

"Ok" Brennan shut the boot and stood next to him on the footpath, "do you want me to make dinner?"

"I was thinking of just getting some take-out" he said "saves the time cooking."

"I suppose."

Booth said goodbye and turned on his heel to leave before spinning around back to face her again.

"I'm getting a background check done on Belinda and Jordan" he told her "just to cover all the bases."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

With a final wave to each other, Brennan got into the car and drove down the road back to the hotel. When she made it up to their room, she noticed that the door was already open.

It was just another one of those times when she wished Booth would have let her carry a gun. Holding her phone in one hand ready to call her partner, she pushed the door open with her foot and slowly walked inside.

"Hello?" she called tentatively. She took another step and looked around the corner, finding that nothing had been tampered with or stolen. There was not a single movement besides her own as she slowly walked through and checked each room. As Brennan was about to let her guard down, she heard a soft click before her left side went hot with pain and her vision blurred. She looked down to her left shoulder and saw a tranquiliser dart sticking out from her body. Before she blacked out, she saw the blurred outline of a man approaching her.

"Son of a bitch" she mumbled, before she hit the ground and fell unconscious.

.

.

.

**Hope you guys aren't too pissed off with me :D I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner than this one. Leave a review if you please…or if you don't I don't really mind…I'll just send out my army of ninjas to let you know how much I dislike people who don't leave reviews :D ..kidding…I don't have ninjas **shifty eyes****

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	20. The Cliche Masked Kidnappers

**Woo next chapter. Woo school holidays. Woo I went to the beach today, it was fun :D I was rolling in the deep… **

**In memory of Aaron Anderson, Gillian Anderson's brother, who died this week aged 30.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

"Hey Bones" Booth said, holding his phone to his hear with one hand and putting the keys in the ignition with the other "it's me again. Call me when you get this message ok? I've got some news to tell you."

With a sigh he threw his phone down onto the passenger seat of the car that one of the officers had lent him to get back to the hotel.

"Don't stress" he murmured to himself, pulling out into the traffic "she's probably just in the shower."

He began to worry considerably however when she did not pick up any of his phone calls that he made on the half an hour trip from the police station to the hotel.

"Bones, please just pick up" he pleaded, rubbing his temples "please Bones. This is the 10th time I've called you, I'm really worried. Just call me as soon as you get this message…or any of the other ones."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"_Bones, please just pick up"_

"Oh isn't that so cute he calls you Bones" a male voice sneered. The man grabbed Brennan by her chin and yanked her head up so he could look into her eyes. She was as cold as stone and refused to show any emotion to her masked captors. "He's so worried about you. What I can't figure out is why he calls you Bones. I get his worried, he's your fiancé, but why does he call you Bones?" When she didn't answer, he slapped her across the face and then pulled her head backyards by her hair. She struggled against the shackles on her wrists and ankles restraining her to the chair she was sitting on. "Why does he call you Bones?"

"It's a nickname" she answered, her vision blurring and the taste of blood filling her mouth.

"A nickname" he repeated, smiling wickedly and wrapping a hand around her neck "that's so sweet."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Booth pulled up at the hotel and jumped out of the car. He walked through the double doors and asked the doorman "has Temperance Brennan been through here?"

"Yes, she went up to your room an hour ago" he replied.

"Has she come down?"

"No sir."

Thanking him, Booth rushed over to the stairs and ran up them two at a time, figuring it would take longer to wait for the elevator. When he got to their level, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The door was closed, there was no obvious signs of a struggle. Feeling foolish for over-reacting, Booth let his guard down and slowly walked over to the door. Her phone battery had probably run flat, sometimes she forgets to charge it.

It was then that he felt a prick on the back of his neck. Feeling dazed instantly, he put a hand up to his neck and pulled out a dart. He managed to turn around and see a woman walking towards him before he fell unconscious and hit the ground.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"Wake up…come on…wake up."

Never had Booth been so relieved to hear his partner's voice. His head throbbed and when he tried to move he found that he was restrained to a chair. He opened his eyes and saw Brennan sitting two meters from him in a chair like his. She smiled at him, and in the dim lighting, he could see a bruise on her cheek and a gash beneath her eye.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, glancing around nervously.

"Could be worse" he answered, shaking away the hammering in his head. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure of our location" she replied, as professional as ever. "I walked into our room, the door was open, and the next thing I know I was hit with what I can assume was a tranquiliser dart. I woke up here. The man who was with me left a few minutes after you were brought in by a woman."

"A woman hit me with the dart" Booth said "I'd just come up the stairs. I called you at least ten times."

"I know" Brennan whispered, nodding her head towards her phone that was sitting on a table about a meter from her left hand. "He made me listen to all your messages. He got a kick out of knowing that you were worrying about me."

The banging of a door and the sound of two sets of footsteps made them cut off their conversation and turn their heads towards the source of the sound. Two figures appeared, one male the other female, their faces covered with masks.

"I see you're awake now Michael" he said, crouching down beside Booth and attaching a clip to his index finger. Booth looked up and saw the woman doing the same to Brennan, who was looking nervously at him. "Let's begin then shall we." He walked over to a generator sitting on the ground and flicked a switch on it. The small dark room was soon filled with a buzzing noise. He stood and picked up a cable that was attached to it, with a button on the end of it. "The rules are simple, I will ask you a series of questions, and if you lie, your partner will get shocked. Those things on your fingers will measure your pulse rates, and we'll know whether you are lying or not from your heart rate and also physical reactions to the questions. You answer ten each without killing each other, we'll let you go. If you don't, she'll shoot the remaining one of you" he said, pointing to the woman "and we'll make sure your bodies are never found. Clear?"

Booth and Brennan locked eyes, already afraid of what they had gotten into.

"Yes" Brennan answered, looking at him with a steely expression.

"Ok" he said, leaning against a wall "first question." He raised his hand and hovered his thumb above the button, his gaze turning to Brennan "have you ever cheated on your fiancée?"

..

..

..

**Da da da daaaaaaaa. Wow intense hey? Leave a review if you can be bothered :P**


End file.
